Imagination!
by Alice Forshadow
Summary: Stacy and Stampy have gotten a cardboard box. Using their imagination, they are having a blast- and confusing Petra on how on earth they're doing everything. Based off a SpongeBob Squarepants episode in hype for the broadway play!


**Gosh, I am just too excited for the SpongeBob Squarepants broadway play.**

 **Here is a classic episode, reimagined MCSM style!**

Petra always liked looking around town to check out her friends and the townspeople were doing. She waved hello to Nell, had a small talk with Harper, and greeted some eager fans.

Then she approached Stacy and Stampy's rebuilt café.

There, Petra noticed two things. One was the giant box in the front yard, the second being the noteblock that was on the store's front porch.

"Guys?" asked Petra, looking around very confused.

She nearly fainted when they popped out of the box.

"Hi!" Stampy exclaimed.

"What are you doing?" Petra asked them.

"We got a cardboard box." said Stacy.

"What about the noteblock there?" asked Petra.

"Oh, that's cool too." said Stacy.

"We just ordered it to get the box." Stampy replied. "Pretty smart, right?"

Petra face palmed.

"Yeah, I didn't think it would work either." Stacy replied.

"So you're saying that all you did was get a cardboard box. How do you even have any fun with it?" Petra said. "Can I have your noteblock?

"All you need is imagination!" Stacy exclaimed. A rainbow magically appeared in the sky.

"With imagination, you can be anything!" Stampy exclaimed. "A pirate, a king, an adventurer, a clerk, a youtuber-"

"Stampy, you're already a youtuber." said Petra.

"It works!" exclaimed Stampy. "You want our new noteblock?"

"I can have that?" asked Petra.

Stacy and Stampy nodded.

"Sure! Thanks!" Petra exclaimed, picking up the noteblock happily.

"Let's play mountain climbing adventure!" Stacy exclaimed as Petra walked back to the New Order of the Stone headquarters.

* * *

Petra was busy setting up her noteblock in her room when Radar knocked on her doorframe.

"Um- Petra?" he asked. "There's been a few posts on social media about an idea+."

"Great, Ivor now has another different lava house." Petra said, standing up and walking to the door.

Ivor was, however, standing at the doorway, holding a cup of coffee.

"Wow. Blame the guy who nearly wiped out humanity." Ivor said. "Cause it's always that guy! I have feelings too!"

Ivor stormed away.

"It was not Ivor's house." explained Radar.

"Let me guess-" Petra started to say.

* * *

In front of Stampy and Stacy's café, there was a crowd gathering, sitting around a cardboard box. Even Axel and Olivia were there.

"What are you doing?" asked Petra to Olivia.

"This new theater idea that Stacy and Stampy came up with." Olivia responded. "It reminds me of a radio show."

"They're going on a mountain climbing adventure!" exclaimed Axel.

"It's very good." Olivia added.

"What?" asked Petra.

"SH!" Axel whispered. "We're getting to the climax when they're climbing the mountain!"

"Stacy take it easy! You're going too high!"

"I'll take it easy when I'm dead Stamps!"

"Stacy, we should really keep our voices down! We might start an avalanche!"

"What?"

"WE SHOULD REALLY KEEP OUR VOICES DOWN! WE MIGHT START AN AVALACNE!"

"WHAT?!"

"AN AVALANCE!"

"WHAT SHOULD WE KEEP DOWN?!"

"OUR VOICES!"

"Alright lovebirds, the show's over." said Petra, kicking the box to get the two's attention.

There was an avalanche sound.

The group went silent and looked at Petra, terrified.

"Relax- they're fine." said Petra. "Right guys?" Petra tapped the side of the box.

There was a second, louder avalanche sound.

"Stay with me Stace! Help is on the way!"

"It's okay Stampy- I'm going to the big severer in the sky."

"No! Please! I can't lose you like I lost Dan!"

"Promise me you'll move on- don't let your guilt haunt you- like I let mine all these years-"

Petra quickly opened the box. Stacy and Stampy looked up totally unharmed.

Everyone applauded.

"That script must have been written by some amazing writer!" exclaimed Axel.

 **Everyone should follow and favorite the writer and love her stories and follow her on her new Wattpad account at Moonbeam Sun and-**

"Don't push it Ms. Vanity." Olivia said to the author.

"What about those sound effects?" asked Petra, confused. "The avalanche-"

"The second avalanche too." Stampy added quickly.

"But- how did you make those sound effects?" asked Petra.

"All you need is imagination!" Stacy exclaimed. A rainbow magically appeared.

"Down in front!" called Axel.

Petra turned started to walk back to headquarters, deciding that she had more important things to do then wonder about a cardboard box.

Suddenly, the sound of a helicopter was heard.

"ATTENTION CLIMBERS! PLEASE STAY CALM! HELP HAS ARRIVED!"

The group erupted into applause and cheering.

Petra looked at the box. She was going to find out how they were doing that- soon.

 **Yeah guys! In case you were interested, I do have a wattpad account! Check me out on Moonbeam Sun!**

 **This is Alice Foreshadow, heading back down the rabbit hole!**


End file.
